universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Charlotte
Universal Studios North Carolina, formerly known as Universal Studios America (shortly known as USA) and Universal America,' '''is an amusement park located at Charlotte, North Carolina, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4, 1996. History In 1993, Universal Studios got the attention by the announcement from thier rival of theme parks, Disney for building a theme park about America for opening in the summer of 1998. Universeal desired to TBA Areas The park is consists 10 themed areas with attractions past and present. Current '''California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section of the park, themed after two of popular cities of California. Theme: '''California '''Current Attractions Universal Charlotte '''- a theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'July 4, 1996. '''Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''May 25, 2009. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring SpongeBob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SqaurePants''. Height restriction: 48". Opening date: 'June 16, 2013. '''Replaced:'Kipper's Koaster 'Operates from: '''May to September '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-''' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Little Debbie (2013-2015) '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Replaced: Oggy and the Cockroaches - The 4D Experience Studio Tour Tram '- A tram ride. '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1996-2005). '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map info: '''Want to know how your favorite shows and cartoons are made? Take a sneak peek of SpongeBob and his friends. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. Opening date: July 4, 1996. '''Pokemon - The 4D Experience-''' A 4D ride based on the Japanese animated series. It features some scenes from the series, similar to The Polar Express Experience ride. '''Map info: '''Ride along with Pikachu and his friends to various places of the Pokémon world. '''Theme: ''Pokemon''. Height restriction: 40". Opening date: '''July 17, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Hershey's Chocolate World '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Map info: '''Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: '''June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: E.T. Adventure Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. . '''Theme: ''Back to the Future Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. 'Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''February 12, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''The Cat in the Hat '- A trackless ride based on the Dr. Suess' book with the same name 'Opening Date: '''July 17, 2000 '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name '''Opening Date: '''January 18th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''WaterWorld '''Former Attractions Kipper's Koaster '''- A steel rollercoaster based on the 1997 Kipper TV show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''1997 Kipper TV series''. Height restriction: 48". Opening date: 'March 1999. '''Closing Date:'September 10, 2011 Replaced By:A Friendly Game 'Operates from: '''May to September '''Sponsored By:'Nick Jr. (1999-2001), Noggin (2001-2003), None (2003-2005), and PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2011). 'E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''34". '''Opening date '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: August 5, 2015. Replaced by: 'The Walking Dead Terror Maze '''Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies '- A 4D show. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''February 10, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob SquarePants 3D '''SpongeBob SquarePants 3D '-''' 'A 4D show based on ''SpongeBob SquarePants 3D. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''SpongeBob SquarePants. ''Opening date: October 5, 2003. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Alfred Hitchhock: The Art of Alfred Hitchcock. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '''Trivia: '''This still operates at the Studio Tram Tour attraction under the name SpongeBob Tunnel. '''The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration - A seasonal musical stage show starring the characters from The Flintstones celebrating the 4th of July at Bedrock. It occurred every Independence Day season, from late-May-late July. Map info: 'Celebrate the America's dream and go Yabba-Dabba-Doo in live with all your favorite stone-age family from Bedrock. '''Sponsored by: '''Pillsbury. '''Theme: ' The Flintstones. '''Opening date: June 20, 1997. Closing date: July 10, 2005. Replaced by: 'Fear Factor Live '''Fear Factor Live '- a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Fear Factor''. Opening date: 'March 11, 2006. '''Closing date: '''August 4, 2012. '''Replaced: '''The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem, Club Minions and Silly Fun Land '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- an iteractive fun center focused on Hershey's chocolate and food products. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Hershey's products. '' ''Opening date: March 11, 1999. '''Closing date: '''July 18, 2007. '''Re-opening dates: June 21, 2014 (when it was moved to City Walk Philadelphia). Replaced by: 'Pokemon - The 4D Experience '''WaterWorld '- TBA '''Canceled Attractions Final Fantasy: Hero VS Hero '- a dueling rollercoaster based on the ''Final Fantasy video game series to replace Kipper's Koaster. The ride would have replaced Kipper's Koaster. The reason why it was scraped is because it maybe cause everyone to leave the park forever. That idea evolved into Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game. '''Current Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996 '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Elmore Mall '- a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Theme: '''Elmore Mall from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''June 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Oggy and the Cockroaches' Store '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: Rugrats Toy Store''' ' '''Pokémon Center' - a store decicated to everything about Pokémon. Theme: Pokémon. Opening date: February 28, 2016. Former stores Movies Everywhere - A store. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''February 10, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob StorePants '''Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 6, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: Hello Kitty's America Shop SpongeBob StorePants '- a store with ''SpongeBob merchindise. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. '' ''Opening date: '''October 5, 2003. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced by: '''Elmore Mall '''Restaurants Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: '''July 10, 1996 '''New York Themed to New York. Current Attractions Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '- an indoor rollercoaster which a USP version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013 '''Height restriction: '''45". '''Pingu Live! -- Pingu's Patriotic Revue- a live musical stage show featuring Pingu and his friends sing America-themed rock music. Map info: 'TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Sponsored By:'PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2010) '''The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - an indoor rollercoaster themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: '40". '''Replaced: '''Backdraft '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York '- A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opening date: '''July 6, 2018. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D '''Former Attractions Ghostbusters: The Ride - a Sally Corporation prototype dark ride based on the Ghostbusters ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: 'Ghostbusters. Opened date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''August 31, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''May 1, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: The Ride. '''Replaced by: '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster '''Home Alone 4D - A 4D motion simulator ride based on Home Alone 2. '' '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme:'' Home Alone 2. ''Opening date: October 19, 1998. Closing date: December 2, 2016.' Replaced by: '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York '''Old Town Square of America' Themed around the old town of America from 18th to 19th century. Theme: '''American village of 18h - 19th century '''Current Attractions The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells the history of the United States of America. It is narrated by the CBS News caster, Walter Cronkite. Map info: 'Experience through the timeline, from past to present, of how America came to be. '''Sponsored by: '''Wells Fargo. '''Theme: '''history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' '''A interactive 4D show based on the 2007 video game ''Plants vs Zombies '' '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies and ''The Revolutionary War. Opening date: 'June 10, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot 'Splatoon: French and Indian War Arena '-An annual interactive laser tag game show based on the Nintendo Wii-U 2015 video game ''Splatoon ''and also focused on French and Indian War. It allows die-hard ''Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. '''Map info: '''Bring colour to the old historical event of America with the Squid Kids. '''Theme: ''Splatoon and The French and Indian War. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 2017. '''Operates from: '''late May to September. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''May 25, 2009. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''An American Tail Live - a live stage show based on the An American Tail franchise. Map info: Sing along with Fievel, his family and his friends for the "mouse"-ical experience of America. Opening date: July 4, 1996. Caillou: America Bafoons '-' 'a log fume based on the 1997 PBS Kids TV series ''Caillou. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Caillou (1997 TV series) Opening Date: July 4, 2020 '''Replaced: '''Ice Age: America Bafoons '''Former Attractions Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. '''Map info: '''Take a break after a wild ride. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007 and June 9 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War and Splatoon: French and Indian War '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' 'A dark/boat ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. Follow after its closure on 2009, the ride left abandoned until 7 years later. '''Map info: ' Hop aboard on a mayflower ship to join the your favorite friends from Peanuts as they'll you through the history of Thnaksgiving. '''Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Closing date: '''September 3, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: America Bafoons '''Ice Age: America Bafoons '-''' a log fume based on the 20th Century Fox's animated film franchise Ice Age. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Ice Age Opening Date: '''August 12th, 2016. '''Closing Date:'August 18, 2019 'Reason of Closure:'In March 2019, Disney acquired 20th Century Fox. Replaced: Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage 'Replaced By:'Caillou: America Bafoons '''Current stores The Plants vs Zombies Shop '-' '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''Booyah Base - A Splatoon-themed mall selling mostly Nintendo merchandise. Theme: Nintendo, especially Splatoon. Opening date: June 6, 2017. Replaced: '''Snoopy's Doghouse '''Former stores Snoopy's Doghouse '- A ''Peanuts themed store. '''Theme: ''Peanuts''. Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Closing date: '''September 3, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''Booyah Base '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck '-' 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern '-' 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: '2009-present) and ''Splatoon ('''appearance: '''2015-present). The restaurant serves American foods, such as Philly cheese steak, chicken, grilled fish, hamburgers, steaks, etc. and as well as both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. '''Opening date: '''May 15, 1997. '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's '-' '''It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Characters * George Washington * Abraham Lincoln * Woody Woodpecker (in Uncle Sam costume) and Winnie Woodpecker (in Statue of Liberty) (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Peanuts characters: Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Pelt (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * An American Tail characters: Fievel Mousekewitz (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Splatoon ''characters: Inkling boy and girl, Judd the cat, and Callie and Marie (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * ''Plants vs Zombies characters: Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Chomper (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Ice Age ''characters: Sid the Sloth,Scrat The Squirrel (Until 2019) '''Jamestown' A sub-area of Old Town Square of America based on a town of Virginia of the same name. Attractions TBA Hawaii A section themed around Hawaii. Theme: '''Hawaii. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: 'August 17, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Amity and Jurassic Park. '''Reopened:'July 23, 2011 'Replaced:'Western Town '''Trivia: '''The land consists of Jurassic Park: The Ride and JAWS: The Ride before the land would later on to be rethemed into two themed lands based in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''Jaws. ''The area reopened on July 23, 2011 replacing Western Town. '''Attractions Tropical Wave '- a wave pool water attraction. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Hula Club '- a hula dance performance. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Splash Tiki Zone - a child-friendly water play area. Map info: '''TBA. TBA '''Former Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" '''Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Closing Date: August 17, 2008. Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia: This attraction was moved to the Jurassic Park section of the park JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia: It was moved to the Amity section. Philadelphia Themed to the 1999 Nick Jr. series Little Bill. Theme: 'Little Bill (1999 Nick Jr. series). '''Opening date: '''July 4, 2001. '''Replaced:'Washington DC '''Attractions Little Bill's Giggle Coaster '- a kiddie coaster. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''July 4, 2001. '''Little Bill's Balloon Race '- A Samba Tower. 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''July 4, 2001. '''Little Bill's Cruisers '- A kiddie boat ride. 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''July 4, 2001. '''Little Bill's Giggle Cars '- A Dumbo-like ride. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''July 4, 2001. '''Shopping Dining Florida Themed to an US state of the same name. Gator Lagoon '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, manatees etc. '''Map info: '''Explore through the waters of Florida to encounter swamp creature. '''Theme: '''Florida animals. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 1999. '''Gator Raft - A log flume ride that goes through the exhibits of Gator Lagoon, similar to Amazon River Quest at River Safari. Map info: '''Ride along the swamp and explore the wildlife on water. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Theme: Alligators. Opening date: June 6, 1999. Operates from: May to September. Outdoor Campsite of America (OCA) Themed to national parks in United States and America's wildlife.'Theme: '''American wildlife and camping. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Current Attractions ' '''The Berenstein Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on ''The Berenstein Bears ''book series. '''Map info: '''Join The Berenstein Bears as they go camping. '''T'heme: The Berenstein Bears''. Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Dora and Diego's Number Forest- '''A show starring Dora and Diego. '''Map info: Join Dora and Diego on their trip to the number forest! Theme: Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer ''and Go! Diego Go! Opening date: '''June 8, 2009. '''Replaced: '''The Boy Scout Academy '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '- a river rabid water ride based on Sony Picture's Open Season. '''Map info: '''Hop on a rapid raft to take on the wild and crazy rapid adventure with Boog and Elliot. '''Theme: ''Open Season''. Height restriction: '44. '''Opening date: April 26, 2010. Replaced: 'Clavey Falls River Rapids '''Outdoor Wildlife: Hosted by Kipper '- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction based in the Kipper episode The Long Walk. '''Map info: '''Explore through the woods to encounter the animals hosted by Kipper the Dog and Tiger the Dog. '''Theme: Kipper (1997 TV series). Opening date: May 3, 2005. Sponsored By:'PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2013) Sprout (2013-2015). '''Eagle Flight '- a steel flying rollercoaster themed to the American bald eagle. 'Map info: '''Soar like an eagle as you take on a amazing rollercoaster flight. '''Sponsored by: '''Ford. '''Theme: '''Bald eagle. '''Height restriction: '''52" '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''Eagle Entertainment '- an animal show where eagles and other birds of prey show their skills. 'Map info: '''Be amazing by the performance of the birds of prey. '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''The Conker Tree '- an indoor drop tower attraction based upon a Kipper epsiode of the same name. This is themed to the 1997 Kipper Series. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''52. 'Opening date: '''May 3, 2005 '''Sponsored By:'PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2013) Sprout (2013-2015). 'Trivia:'Many of the dialogue from the Kipper episode The Conker Tree was reused in this experience. '''Former Attractions Clavey Falls River Rapids '- a water river rapid ride themed after Clavey Falls. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''44". '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Closing date: '''July 9, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '''The Boy Scout Academy '- TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Closing date: '''September 12, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Dora and Diego's Number Forest '''Restaurants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters *Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Jaguar *Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear, and Mama Bear *Boog and Elliot *Smokey Bear *Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, and Arnold Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise '''Attractions' JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia': It was originally at the Hawaii section Amity Midway Fair '''- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. '''Restaurants Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: '''May 7, 1998. '''Jurassic Park Themed to Jurassic Park series. Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" '''Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia: It was originally at the Hawaii section Jurassic Park Discovery Center '''- a giant building where visitors can learn about dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. '''Map info: '''Experience the world of yesterday and admire the large skeleton replica of a Diplodocus. '''Theme: dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts. Opening date: July 16, 2011 Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: '''Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. '''Carolina States A theme area consists of two sub-areas one is themed to South Carolina and another is themed to North Carolina. It was eventually canceled due the time constraint and there are not enough space for the section. But when Springfield shut down on March 31, 2019, Carolina States' plans were revived and the area opened on July 4, 2020. Opening Date:'''July 4, 2020 '''Attractions Tom & Jerry: Wacky Chase '''- A 3D motion-alike dark ride based on ''Tom & Jerry ''Theme: Tom & Jerry 'Opening Date:'July 4, 2020 '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar - A slow train ride based on The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''' Theme: ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Opening Date:July 4, 2020 '''SpongeBob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants 'Opening Date:'July 4, 2020 Stores Restaurants Former Washington DC Themed to the capital o the same name in United States of America. Theme: 'Washington DC. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date:'2000 'Replaced By:'Philadelphia '''Attractions Presidents: The Rulers of America '- a museum-like walkthrough attraction focused on US Presidents past and present, containing life-size wax figures of each president. '''Map info: '''Explore through a timeline to learn the presidents of the United States of America. '''Sponsored by: '''Bank of America & Madame Tussauds. '''Theme: '''U.S. presidents. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date:'2000 '''Alaska Theme to a U.S. state of the same name. Theme: '''Alaska. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''Springfield '''Attractions Glacier Slide '''- a log fume based on the Alaska mountains. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Alaska landscape '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: 'November 12, 2009. '''The Polar Express Experience '- A seasonal simulation ride based on the 2004 film of the same name it features some scenes from the film. '''Map info: '''Come aboard at the Polar Express and reach the northern circle. '''Theme: ''The Polar Express. ''Opening date: '''December 2, 2007. '''Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride TBA '''Western Town Based on an old village of American west. Theme: 'American old west. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''August 17, 2008 '''Replaced By:'Hawaii (Reopening) '''The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '- a comical western stunt show inspired by Universal's western movies. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 'Petting Barn '- a petting zoo with sheeps, goats, chickens and pigs. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 'Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Rodeo Rampaging Bull - a rodeo-like ride. Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 '''Pocahontas: The Legendary Story '- A live stage show retold the historical tale of Pocahontas. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''the life of Pocahontas. '''Closing Date:'August 17, 2008 '''Springfield Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Opening Date:'May 12, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 'Reason of Closure:'Disney acquired 20th Century Fox in March 2019 Replaced:Alaska Replaced By:Carolina States '''Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride- '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Map info: '''Crash through Krustyland with America's favorite family of Springfield. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons Opening Date: '''May 12, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 '''Replaced: '''The Polar Express Experience '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl- '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 Replaced: Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. 'Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''You want a funny ride inton the sky?. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. 'Opening date: '''June 25, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 Operates from: May to September 'Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth- '''An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. '''Map info: '''Enter the hilarious and whimsical world of Krusty the Clown. '''Opening date: '''June 25, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 '''Former Attractions '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- '''A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: May 15, 2011 '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl '''Canceled Attractions The Simpsons America History Tour Maze '- a maze that would let guests to venture through the history of USA featuring the characters from ''The Simpsons. It was later got canceled because Universal realized that the idea would make the attraction to inappropriate and unpleasant for a family attraction which would of contained with some dark humor elements based on the dark events throughout of America's history. It was later re-themed into Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth. '''Restaurants Krusty Burger- 'A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''May 21, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 Canceled '''Canada Themed to the country in North America of the same name. It was canceled due the section would not be relevant to the park's overall theme. Attractions TBA U.S. Military Ground The area would focused on the U.S. military and America's wartime that would feature a walkthough museum attraction focused about the U.S. military history filled with the life-size replicas of props, a kids' playground themed to the military training course, a war-themed laser tag attraction, and as well as two interactive simulation rides focused on the World War I and II. But it was canceled because Universal thought the idea of the section would be to conversational and even some of the themed attractions would be too offensive. It was later got replaced by the Outdoor Campsite of America section. Attractions TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter On December 2, 2011, Universal announced to bring The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section for their Pennsylvanian theme park which made the HP fans excited, but unfortunately it was later on got canceled on February 4, 2012 because the section would not be relevant to the park's overall theme just like the Canada section. However, this cancellation of Harry Potter attractions for USP caused a major controversy by the angry Harry Potter fan communities, since that spread on the internet, including Twitter. on July 1st, 2017. Universal announced that Hogsmede would be built. construction will begin in early 2018. the area will open 2021. Attractions TBA 'South Park, Colorado' A land based on the show South Park announced in 2011, But was canceled due to the show itself being targeted for adults. Rides are South Park: The Ride, South Park (walkthrough), Cartman, Kenny's Freefall Drop, Butter's Strict Spin, and South Park Elementary. Attractions TBA